


"I'm Kagamine Rin"

by Lentimental



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lentimental/pseuds/Lentimental
Summary: Len gets dragged to a night club by his best friend, Gumi, and ends up performing. A video of his performance is posted online and he's visited by a strange man the next day, who asks him to pretend to be the new rising star, Kagamine Rin. He accepts, but what is he really getting himself into?





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m not so sure about this…” Len said, looking at his childhood friend- Gumi Megpoid- with a concerned expression. He was currently wearing a loose off-the-shoulder yellow shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of his favorite yellow converse. He wore a gold heart shaped locket around his neck, an accessory he never took off unless he bathed. He could never open the damn thing, but he’d had it for as long as he could remember.

“Oh, don’t be such a worry wart. This is going to work!” She gave him a mischievous grin as she used a thin hair tie to tie the top part of his hair up into a small side ponytail. “They’ll definitely let you in if they think you’re a cute girl.” Len was currently standing a block away from the nightclub that Gumi occasionally worked at. It was his first night out after having moved in with her. His foster parents had died a couple months ago and when she found out, she insisted on him moving to Tokyo to live with her. 

Len met Gumi when he was five. Her mom worked at the orphanage that he stayed at, so she came by often to play with the children there. Len was never the kind to be too open with people. You’d often see him in a corner by himself, reading children’s books or using broken crayons to color in coloring books that the orphanage provided. Len was shy and scared to encounter new people. He still was. But Gumi was the kind to persist. Even when everyone else gave up, she sure didn’t. She made it her goal to befriend him, and after about a month, he began to slowly open up to her. It started with him walking up to her to lightly shove a book into her chest for her to read to him, then him offering to share his snacks with her, then finally coming to the point where he would wait at the door for her to arrive so he could greet her with a hug and smile. He didn’t talk much at first, but as he spent more and more time with Gumi, he would openly talk to her. They had become the best of friends, almost akin to how siblings would act.

Now, ten years later, here he stood; Gumi applying clear lip gloss to his lips and giving his neck a small spritz of a citrus scented perfume. “There, now you look and smell gorgeous.” She placed her hands on her hips, looking Len up and down with an approving look. “Maybe not as hot as I look, but I bet you’ll definitely turn some heads.” Gumi wore a bright green tank top with a leather jacket over it, black leggings on under a light green tutu, platform boots, and mussed up her short green hair to look wild enough for the atmosphere she was going to be in for the next few hours.

“Did you have to wear platform shoes?” Len questioned. “You’re already taller than me, and with you wearing those beside me, I’m gonna look even smaller.” He pursed his lips, slight annoyance clear on his face.

Gumi snorted and rolled her eyes. “Hey, you’re the one who wanted to wear your own clothes to this thing. I offered to let you borrow some of mine, but you complained that you were gonna get too sweaty wearing so much leather and you’d fall over in my heels. So, no complaining.” She poked Len in the forehead before taking his hand and dragging him to the back door of the club. “Hey, Derek. This is my friend from out of town. She recently moved here so I’d like to be able to show her a good time. Can she come in?” Gumi gave the bouncer guarding the door a sickeningly sweet smile, then elbowed him in the arm. “Please~?” She begged. Derek looked Len up and down for what felt like a solid hour before sighing and pointing his beefy thumb toward the back door entrance. “Oh, thank you~!” Gumi wrapped Derek in a big hug, though her thin arms could barely wrap around his abdomen halfway. She yanked Len through the entrance and his ears immediately felt like they might be blown off with how loud the music was. The bass was so high, it made his entire body vibrate along with the beat.

Gumi led Len over to the bar, sitting him down in an empty chair and ordering him a virgin Piña Colada. “I have to get to work. I need to relieve the current DJ.” She told him, practically yelling to be heard over the music. Len could only nod in understanding and waved his hand at her, shooing her away to go take care of business. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t drink any alcohol while I’m gone. I’ll get fired if they find you shit faced and underage. I’ll see you in a few hours.” She waved at him as she disappeared through the crowd of people all squished together on the dance floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Len felt like his head was buzzing slightly. He had gone through five virgin Piña Coladas, or at least that’s what he had been ordering. He had no idea whether or not the bartender had mistakenly put alcohol in his drink, someone drugged it, or if the music was just becoming too much for him. Either way, he closed his eyes to try and calm himself down. He had been watching Gumi work, but the minute he turned his head away and back to where she had been, she disappeared. He downed the last of his drink before he felt a hand clasp onto his shoulder, making him jump in surprise.

“Do me a favor and DJ just one song for me? I really need to go to the bathroom and the next DJ hasn’t arrived yet to relieve me.” Gumi rambled quickly, her foot tapping furiously on the ground. Len guessed she was trying not to think about the bathroom. He was about to open his mouth to decline but Gumi interrupted him. “Look, it’s really easy and my USB is connected to the laptop up there. You can just sing a song that’s in there if you want to, I don’t care. Please, please, please?” Gumi looked desperate and in a rush, causing Len to sigh and nod. Sighing in relief, Gumi turned tail and made a bee-line toward the bathroom, shouting out her thanks as she went.

Shaking his head, Len made his way through the sea of people and over to the podium where Gumi had been for the past few hours. He opened up the files on the USB that Gumi had mentioned and skimmed through some of the songs, searching for anything that he might know. What he knew was that he had to find a song he knew the words to, because all of the music listed were remixes and had no lyrics embedded into them. God damn it, Gumi, Len thought, furrowing his brows. He came across a song titled “Lost One’s Weeping.” If he remembered correctly, it was a song by Kagamine Rin that he knew quite well. Figuring that particular song was as good he was gonna get, he pressed play and picked up a nearby mic. As the beginning music played, he used the short amount of time to immerse himself into the song. Len had a problem with stage fright, but if he was able to imagine that he was alone, he’d normally be able to sing just fine. He closed his eyes, letting all other noise except for the music drown out, then took a deep breath and began to sing.

 _A blade’s edge with centimeters of suspicion_  
_Stabbing a vein at the end of it all_  
_Sticky love spurts out_  
_Even my Les Paul became a deadly weapon_  


_____ _

__

The crowd went silent for a solid couple seconds before erupting into a huge outburst of cheers. Some people were dancing to the music, some were taking videos and pictures, and some were just genuinely cheering Len on.

 _But why do we sometimes- no, always_  
_Say we’re sad? Say we’re lonely?  
_

____

Len opened his eyes, a fierce determination set in his deep blues. As he sang the chorus, he didn’t know what was happening to him. His heart was pounding in his chest, but his stage fright wasn’t affecting him. He didn’t know if it was the drinks he had earlier or if it had something to do with the fact that no one knew who he really was.

_Do you remember the formula for area ratio?_  
_Do you remember the dreams of your childhood?_  
_Who threw those dreams in a ditch?_  
_Who was it?_  
_You know who it was!  
_

_____ _

_When are you gonna grow up?_  
_What is a grown-up anyway?_  
_Who has the answers?_  
_What’re you gonna do?_  
_What’re you gonna do?!_  


_____ _

_____ _

As the end of the song drew near, Len looked out to the audience. They looked enthralled by his voice, which only spurred the emotions he was putting forth into the song more. As he sang the last word out, he raised his voice high, drawing out the last of it for a solid four seconds before letting it die out into the last of the music.

Len took deep, heavy breaths. He hadn’t sung that way in all his fifteen years of life; it was quite a thrill. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and offered a small smile and wave to the audience that screamed in excitement. “Dude, I told you to sing, but I didn’t think you’d take it up a notch like that,” he heard Gumi say, walking up the side of the podium to him. She wore a mischievous grin on her face as she held her phone in her hand. “I just posted that whole performance onto the internet, just so you know.”

“Wait, you did what?!” Len shrieked, his face horrified. Singing in front of a club was one thing. Almost everyone was drunk or high, with the possibility of not even remembering what happened the following morning. But the internet was forever. Even if Gumi took down the video, there was always a possibility that someone had already downloaded a copy of their own. Len could only place his face in his hands, groaning as reality hit him like a sack of potatoes. “Maybe I shouldn’t have done that. Now I’m embarrassed…”

“Don’t be! You rocked that song!” His best friend shot him a genuine smile, satisfaction gracing her features. “Come on, let’s get home. I’m off of work now and I’m sure that performance was a doozy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song Len sang in this chapter is Lost One's Weeping, which is a song by Rin but I was inspired by the Len sat1080 Mix cover, so if you haven't heard that version, I highly recommend it!


	2. Chapter 2

“Len, listen to this. People are commenting on the video, thinking that you’re Kagamine Rin and you were using a voice changer for that song to lower the tone of your voice.” Gumi’s eyes were glued to her phone screen as she scrolled and skimmed through the comments. She was getting a kick out of how many people subscribed to her YouTube channel and followed her tumblr blog overnight.

“Yeah, glad your online popularity is skyrocketing because I’m an apparent look-alike.” Len rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair at the dining table as he ate a banana. “If I look so much like her, how come you didn’t notice it when you had me cross-dress last night?”

“I dunno, maybe it’s because I’m around you all the time so it just didn’t hit me? I’ve never seen this girl in person, so I can’t exactly compare the two of you based on pictures alone. At least not in my opinion,” Gumi answered, taking a bite out of the carrot she was holding in her left hand. “Besides, just because I listen to a bunch of music doesn’t mean that I follow the lives of the celebrities that sing the songs. You of all people should know that. You do the same thing.”

Len opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped short by a knock on the front door of their shared apartment building. Len set his banana down on the table and got up from his chair. “Just a moment,” he called out. Walking over to the front door, he opened it up to see an average looking man standing at the door.

“Oh my, you do look like her…” The man whispered, more to himself than to Len. He pushed his thin glasses up the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat. “Excuse me, but you wouldn’t happen to be the one in the video that sang at Atomic Nightclub last night, would you?”

Len raised an eyebrow, surprised that this man knew the name of Gumi’s workplace even though it hadn’t been mentioned anywhere online to his knowledge. “Yes, that’d be me. Um, come on in…” Len opened the door wider, motioning to the room with his hand.

“Oh, thank you!” The man closed the door behind him as he entered the apartment. “Um, pardon the intrusion. Let me cut to the chase. My name is Kiyoteru Hiyama, and I’m the founder of Vocaloid Co. Perhaps you know of me?”

“Yeah, you’re the one who made Hatsune Miku as popular as she is right now, right? And the one who’s currently making Kagamine Rin a rising star?” Gumi questioned, resting her elbow on the table and laying her head in the palm of her hand.

“Well, I’m just there to act as a manager for all of the Vocaloid members. It’s their own talents that gets them as popular as they are.” Kiyoteru responded. “Which comes down to the reason why I’m here, but this is classified information. No one else can know. Not even the other Vocaloids.” Running a hand through his short brown hair, he sighed. “Rin was caught up in an accident about a week ago. A light fixture fell from its place on the ceiling. She’s been unconscious since then, but we can’t risk letting the public know about it. We think someone tried to purposefully hurt her, but we have no leads as to who it might be. All we know is that the cords that were holding up the light at the time were cut. There was no way it could have decayed and snapped on its own.” Kiyoteru babbled, the look on his face worried, then changing to hopeful as he looked in Len’s direction.

“Let me guess, you saw that video of me and want me to step in and be her double? You do know that you just explained to me how much danger I would be getting myself into if I agree to help you, right? Not to mention, Rin is a girl, so you’re insinuating that I have to cross-dress.” Len stared at Kiyoteru the whole time he spoke, watching the older man’s face fall as his hopes were dimming to nothing. Using his pointer finger and thumb to squeeze the bridge of his nose, Len sighed in exasperation. “Just one question. Tell me, why should I help you? We just met less than five minutes ago.”

“Because she’s quite possibly your twin sister.” Kiyoteru stated, his face unwavering. At the look of confusion that had begun to grace Len’s features, he added, “Look, I know it’s farfetched but think about it. You look like an exact replica of her. I should know, I’ve seen her up close, and now I’m seeing you up close as well. We can get blood tests and everything to see if you two are related by blood, but please. Time is of the essence. Her fans have been wondering where she disappeared to and are starting to spread unseemingly rumors. Please, I beg of you. Help her.” Kiyoteru got down on his hands and knees in front of Len, bowing down until his forehead touched the floor.

“Just do it, Len. Try it out until you get a solid blood test back. Either way, once you get the results of the test, it’ll ultimately be your decision to choose from there, but I think you should do it. This stranger is begging to you on our floor. At the very least go see Rin with your own two eyes.” Gumi suggested. “Besides, what are the odds of whoever is after her coming back around to get her again so soon after doing something like this?”

Len made a face at her words, knowing that deep down, she was right. He could at least give it a chance. “Alright, alright. But this whole idea is crazy and stupid.” The look on Kiyoteru’s face made Len’s attitude toward the plan lighten a little more. The guy looked genuinely relieved and happy. Who was he to deny anyone of that kind of feeling?

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Kiyoteru shot up from the ground and engulfed Len in a big bear hug. Realizing that they weren’t on close enough terms to do such a thing, the older man released his grip on the young blonde. “So um, I’m also going to need you to live in Rin’s home…” Kiyoteru put a finger to Len’s mouth as he was about to open it to object. “Just until things are settled. Rin is popular. She’s going to have paparazzi taking her pictu-er… Your picture, should I say. If we’re going to be able to pull this off, you’re going to have to become Rin. That means working around her schedule, sleeping in her home, wearing her clothes, the whole wazoo.”

“Why did I agree to this…” Len mumbled, the question rhetorical. “So when am I going to be able to see this girl?”

“Just as soon as you put on a jacket, hat, and sunglasses. She’s back at her apartment right now. You’re going to be living with her. If she wakes up soon, she’s not going to be able to go outside for a while. Not until it’s safe.”

Len grabbed a black jacket that lay on the arm of the couch in the living room and threw it on. “Gumi, I’m gonna be borrowing these,” Len held up a pair of black sunglasses and a white fedora. Putting them on after seeing Gumi nod in his direction, he held out his arms. “Well? Let’s go before I end up changing my mind.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiyoteru opened up the door to Rin’s apartment, having Len walk in first before following him in and shutting the door. “You’re gonna need this,” he said, placing the key to the apartment into the young boy’s hand. He walked over into the direction of Rin’s room and stood in front of the door. “This is her room. There’s an extra guest room for you to sleep in, but it’s all your choice.”

Len looked around the house curiously, noticing how neat and tidy everything was. He assumed that Kiyoteru came to Rin’s apartment often to clean it since she couldn’t do it herself. He removed the jacket, sunglasses, and hat he had been required to wear and tossed them onto the living room couch, then turned his attention back to the older man watching as he opened the door to Rin’s room. He stood at the entrance to the room, staring at the girl laying on the bed. Realization hit him smack in the face as he suddenly felt the heavy weight of how real this whole ordeal was. Walking into the room, Len slowly approached Rin’s bedside. He noticed her head was wrapped in a bandage and there were a couple bruises on her face. “Her face looks troubled,” Len commented. He didn’t know if she looked that way because she was in pain or if she was having a bad dream, but he knew he felt uneasy seeing her look such a way. Stopping short in his inspection of his presumed sister, he saw a gold heart shaped locket around her neck that looked exactly like his own. Reaching out to grab the locket, he was stopped short by the sound of Kiyoteru’s voice behind him and pulled his hand back quickly.

“She took a hard hit from that light fixture. It was high up and heavy enough to kill someone, so she’s lucky she got away with the injuries she has.” Kiyoteru sighed, walking over to the two to check up on Rin’s injuries. “She looked a lot worse a week ago. She looked so terribly hurt and fragile, I was scared to touch her.” He pulled back the blanket that covered the sleeping girl. Peeling away a band-aid that was on the side of Rin’s stomach, Kiyoteru revealed a nasty looking cut that had required stitches. He cleaned around the wound and placed a new band-aid in place of the old one. “We’re gonna have to put some makeup on you to pretend you’re hurt,” Kiyoteru said, looking over at Len. “The other Vocaloids know that Rin got hurt, but they don’t know the extent of her injuries. Let’s go do that now, actually.”

Len nodded and followed Kiyoteru out of Rin’s room and over to the guest room. He sat on the bed and watched as the man grabbed a suitcase in the corner of the room and set it on the bed. Opening it, Len noticed a wide variety of different kinds of makeup that could be used for special effects. He closed his eyes and sat still as Kiyoteru began to work his magic, applying some dark shades to his face to look like bruises. It didn’t take long to complete and Kiyoteru took the ponytail out of Len’s hair, wrapping his head with a bandage that looked similar to the one Rin was currently sporting. The brunette pinned the blonde’s bangs apart with white clips and tied a white hair bow in his hair. He then picked up a bottle of yellow nail polish before Len stopped him short. “You don’t need to paint my nails.” He held up his right hand to show Kiyoteru that his nails were already, in fact, painted yellow. “And before you ask, Gumi and I have been painting our nails since we were kids, so now it’s weird to see them bare.”

Kiyoteru chuckled a little as he set the nail polish back into its rightful place. “Fair enough.” He picked up a hand mirror and held it up in front of Len’s face. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were actually Rin.” Another chuckle escaped the older man’s lips as he watched Len stare at himself wide-eyed. “If you’re up to it, we can go down to work to introduce you to everyone else. We’ll just tell them that you have temporary amnesia. You’d need to change into these clothes though, if we’re to go out.” Kiyoteru pat a small pile of folded clothes that were laying on a pillow.

Len reached over and looked through them, then turned his attention back to Kiyoteru, a frown on his face. “What the hell is this?” He lifted up a pair of white panties that were hiding beneath a pair of black shorts.

Kiyoteru’s laughed nervously and looked as if he was starting to sweat. He knew he was pushing Len’s buttons a little too much, especially considering that they had just met. “R-Rin’s shorts are pretty short… S-so I thought they’d be necessary since male underwear might peek out…” He stuttered, then averted his eyes. “It would also add to the authenticity…”

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” Len grumbled, picking up a pillow and shoving it into Kiyoteru’s face. “Hold this in front of your face. If you peek, I’ll kill you.” Sighing, Len undressed himself and quickly put on the clothing that lay on the bed. He could feel his face burning with heat and he knew he was blushing from embarrassment. He walked over to a full length mirror in the corner of the room and studied himself. He had seen a few pictures of Rin before online, but never had it crossed his mind that he looked like her. Sporting the usual black, white, and yellow sailor attire that he’d seen her wear felt unusual to him, not only because it was female clothing, but also because he didn’t see himself in the mirror. He saw her. Walking back to stand in front of Kiyoteru, he smacked the pillow away from his face. “This is so weird!” He complained, the blush on his face beginning to slowly subside.

Kiyoteru had to blink a few times as he stared at Len, raising a finger to his chin as he looked Len up and down. “You look perfect, Len. I know it feels weird right now but you’ll get used to wearing Rin’s clothes in no time. On another note, I was wondering if you’d be able to make your voice a little more high pitched to mimic Rin’s voice.”

Narrowing his eyes, Len crossed his arms across his chest. Kiyoteru was getting on his nerves with everything he was asking of the blonde, but for some reason he was going along with it all. Clearing his throat, he did his best imitation of Rin’s voice. “Is this to your liking?”

Without warning, Kiyoteru grabbed Len by the shoulders and shook him excitedly. “That’s it! That’s her voice!” Tears began to well in his eyes as a big grin spread across his face. “I don’t expect you to sing like Rin, but being able to imitate her voice makes things all the more believable. I really think we’ll be able to pull this off… Thank you, Len. Thank you so much.” Kiyoteru grabbed hold of the smaller boy’s hands and shook them firmly. “Now let’s go introduce you to everyone.”

**Author's Note:**

> So the song Len sang in this chapter is Lost One's Weeping, which is a song by Rin but I was inspired by the Len sat1080 Mix cover, so if you haven't heard that version, I highly recommend it!


End file.
